(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhang structure or awning structure that is particularly adaptable for use as a carport. In particular, the present invention relates to a structure with a uniquely constructed roof channel member that secures the roof panels of the awning structure. The channel member of the present invention preferably has a horizontally oriented H-shaped cross-section, and the channel member consists of an upper plate member and a lower plate member with mating male and female securing members joining them together. Provision is made for electrically wiring the channel members.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of support structures for awnings or canopies that mount on the outside of a building or a house trailer in either a temporary or permanent construction. The primary purpose of these structures is to provide a covered living space that is both outside of the immediate confines of the host structure and which is protected from the weather elements. Some of the awning structures are permanently mounted in an unfolded or set-up position. Other awning structures, however, are designed to hinge from the side of the host structure between an unfolded, set-up position with support columns at the outer edges of the awning and a folded or collapsed position with the supports columns removed and the awning secured adjacent to the host structure. The folded position is necessary when there is severe weather that could possibly damage the awning structure if it were left unfolded during the storm or when the host stucture is a mobile home that is being moved on a highway. Illustrative of the prior art support structures are U.S. Pat. No. 263,354 to Rew; U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,434 to Phillips et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,342 to Castleberry; U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,404 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,179 to Toti; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,109 to Struben et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,417 to Evers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,102 to Kuchem; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,391 to Lu.
Rew describes the construction of a building that is built from translucent panels set in cells of a suitable frame where the free admission of light into the building is desired.
Phillips et al describes a modular panel unit adapted for use in the construction of roof decks, awnings, wing break panels, and other similar structures that embodies a sheet of a translucent corrugated plastic material, such as fiberglass.
Castleberry describes an awning type roof structure for mobile homes that is constructed from a number of identically fabricated roof sections. The roof sections include a frame of angle iron side members and angle iron front and rear members that receive a corrugated roof panel. The roof sections are bolted and welded together and supported by front supports and back supports. The roof structure is not secured to the side of the mobile home, but instead rests against the host structure with an intermediate gasket sealing between the roof structure and the mobile home.
Harrison describes a metal awning for a mobile home that consists of a frame that provides for a plurality of interlocking roof panels. The awning is hinged from the outside wall of the mobile home and supported at the front end by support columns.
Toti describes a canopy structure that has a series of overlapping cover panels that interlock with the structural units of the supporting framework. The canopy structure is rigidly mounted to the host structure and supported by columns at the front end of the canopy.
Struben et al describes a rigid beam-braced awning structure that is attached to the outside wall of a building. The awning structure has a plurality of main I-beams that extend between an outer beam member and a channel member that is bolted to the host structure. Pan (panel) members are fitted between each pair of adjacent main I-beams so that two side-by-side pan members with an intermediate main I-beam can be bolted together. This process is repeated until the roof proper of the awning structure is constructed. The rigid awning structure is supported at the front by column supports.
Lu describes a complicated overhang structure that consists of a number of posts, a front beam, a rear beam, a number of rafters, a number of auxiliary poles, two fascias, and a number of struts which are bolted together and completed with roof sheathing.
Kuchem describes a building panel support member which provides for a lighting system. The building panels are bolted edge to edge on one end of the support member. A channel formed in the opposite end of the support member provides for an elongated glass light bulb which is held in place with a special clip.
Evers discloses a glass pane framed by a U-shaped clamping rail wherein a group of raised bodies are anchored into the surface of the glass pane. The raised bodies press themselves into a layer of elastic deformable material between the glass pane and the clamping rail when the clamping rail is clamped onto the glass pane, thereby increasing the adhesion of the glass pane to the clamping rail.
The problem with the prior art awning or canopy structures is that they are all relatively difficult to construct. Also, none of the prior art structures provides for a lighting system as a part of the channel member.